Eres mio
by HandyRys
Summary: A veces algunos por amor hacen cosas muy extrañas. Haru con Actitud Ooc. Tiene un leve HaruMako


_**Holi Orquibeibis :D vengo con una tierna historia de amor Owww xD¡**_

_**Bueno Gracias al apoyo de Mi Maykoto, de mi Babi y de Oni 3 :D las amokoto  
>Free¡ no me pertenece :D es de KyoAni y de radaradarada, si fuera mio fuera rica y de dinero también(¿<strong>_

_**TODO ESTA NARRADO POR TIBURONCION OSEASE RIN MATSUOKA.**_

Me acuerdo muy bien de aquella vez donde todo había comenzado, en el tercer grado de la preparatoria, tú me hablaste por teléfono que te transferirían a mi escuela, me puso muy feliz ya que eres unos de mis más queridos amigos de la primaria, a quien quiero engañar tu Makoto Tachibana fuiste mi amor platónico en la primaria, me encantaba tus ojos tan tiernos que eran de un color verde, pero un verde que parecía dos bellas esmeraldas y ni hablar de tu rebelde y castaño cabello, bueno eso fue del pasado porque ahora estoy profundamente enamorado de mi novio Sousuke.

Llegaste al siguiente día a mi casa para que te enseñara la escuela, y yo te ayude con ese favor.  
>Te enseñe todo y tuvimos la fortuna de que te tocaría en mí mismo salón, así que nos dirigimos ahora a nuestro salón y cuando entramos todos nos quedaron viendo, la verdad no los culparía tu llamas siempre la atención, Llego el profesor él te había salvado de la multitud que te llegaría con sus miles de preguntas.<p>

El día paso algo agitado, todos en el receso te bombardearon con sus preguntas, hasta tuvimos que huir y escondernos en la azotea, ahí platicábamos tranquilos, de pronto tú me preguntaste de un chico que estaba ahí sentado con una sudadera azul marina no le veíamos su rostro estaba sentado dándonos la espalda, la verdad no pude contestarte ya que no sabía nada de ese chico, tú me pediste que nos acercáramos, yo no quise y tú solo me dejaste y mataste tu curiosidad yendo hacia él, te espere un largo rato, pero la hora del almuerzo ya había terminado, y solo te avise y me dijiste que me alcanzarías.  
>Empezaron las clases y no sabía nada de ti, hasta llego a terminar las clases y no supe de ti, Salí a buscarte y te vi que te despedías de ese chico misterioso.<p>

_-¡Makoto! -Te grite y volteaste viéndome con esa hermosa sonrisa, te dirigiste a mí y me pediste que nos fuéramos a casa. –Que ocurre contigo idiota, como te atreves a no entrar a clases en tu primer día._

_-Em... Yo… lo siento Rin, pero valió la pena, supe que el chico se llama Nanase Haruka y adivina, está en nuestra clase –me decías emocionado, parece que tu gusto por preocuparte por los demás nunca se te esfumo._

Pasaron los días y tú te llevabas muy bien con ese chico Nanase y hasta lograste que se quitara esa horrible sudadera, todo el salón pudimos ver que tenía unos lindos ojos azules, también hiciste que el chico hablara más en el salón.  
>Todo iba normal en cierto modo, porque sentía que el chico hacia que nos distanciáramos, pareciese que él quería llamar toda tu atención. Hasta que Llego tu novio Kisumi, me contaste que llevaban 8 meses de relación y que se conocieron en su antigua escuela, antigua porque tu novio te siguió y se transfirió a nuestra escuela, él decía que quería estar más tiempo contigo y eso a ti te hacia sonrojarte hasta la punto de tus orejas.<br>Fui conociendo a tu novio ese pelirosa que la verdad era irritante, escandaloso, y era muy empalagoso contigo, pero te hacia feliz y eso estaba bien para mí, al que si me daba un poco de lastima era el joven azabache ese chico Nanase porque cuando llego kisumi, el solo fue tu prioridad.  
>Pensé que seguiría así "normal", pero no, al mes de que tu novio se transfirió, desapareció, la última vez dijo que iría a comprar, pero no volvió a su departamento, buscamos por semanas y no se sabía nada aun de él, yo y tu nuevo amigo Nanase estábamos contigo, tu llorabas y sufrías mucho por él, pero lamentablemente no volvimos a saber de Kisumi…<p>

Tú me contaste que al poco tiempo Nanase se te confeso, y tú lo rechazaste y que el insistía, hasta pude ver y escuchar atrás de un salón una de las discusiones que tuvieron…

_-Makoto, te amo y quiero que seas mío._

_-Ya te dije Haru, yo no te amo, sabes que aun espero a KIsumi porque a él si lo amo, además ya no te soporto, solo muerto estaría con alguien como tu…_

Esa fue la Última vez que hablaste con el azabache, y con eso dieron por terminada su relación de amistad. Te sentías un poco mal por las cosas que le habías dicho, pero te dije que era lo mejor, que ese chico era demasiado extraño, que parecía que escondía muchas cosas y tú solo me respondiste con… "y no sabes cuánto".

Al día siguiente no llegaste a clases, y pensé que estabas enfermo, peo tus padres llamaron a la escuela preguntando por ti, dijeron que no habías llegado desde ayer. Todos tus compañeros y maestros ayudaron a buscarte, ya que tú eras muy querido por todas las personas. Nadie tuvo éxito, pero yo no me rendiría yo te tenía que encontrar, busque por días y no encontraba nada.  
>Al día siguiente, estaba desesperado en el salón de clases pensando en donde más buscarte, de pronto mi mirada se dirigió hacia Nanase, él estaba muy tranquilo, y eso era muy extraño, ya que él decía que te amaba tanto, fue mi primer sospechoso…<p>

Lo seguí a su casa y me quede afuera esperando, vi que salió y esa sería mi oportunidad de entrar a investigar sobre él. Entre, su casa era muy grande, pero la tenía muy limpia y acomodada, subí al segundo piso y vi su cuarto, entre y me dirigí primero a su closet…

Lo que me encontré era espeluznante, está lleno de fotos de ti, dibujos de ti, había cabello de ti y había un frasco con una manta roja encima, quite la manta y en ese frasco había un corazón humano, me sorprendí y camine hacia atrás cayendo en la cama, la cual me hizo voltear por el olor muy desagradable, cuando voltea a ver a la cama vi otra manta que cubría un bulto la quite rápido…

Era tu cuerpo, solo pude pararme, no pude ni gritar, me temblaban mis pies y de pronto escuche la puerta abrirse.

_-Que haces aquí_

_-…_

_-Makoto es mío, solo mío, lárgate._

Lo último que recuerdo es que no se dé donde agarre fuerzas y baje las escaleras y corrí rápidamente hacia la casa de tus padres, lo cual llamaron a la policía y se dirigieron hacia la casa de el… 

Llegaron las ambulancias y llevaron tu cuerpo tapado con una manta blanca y atrás de ti traían a Nanase pero no sé cómo pudo escaparse de los policías y corrió hacia ti, los policías le dispararon y su cuerpo cayo en la camilla donde te llevaban, con su último suspiro él te tomo de la mano y sonrió y ahí Nanase murió por los 5 balazos…

Makoto, sabes? Nanase se salió con la suya, por falta de lugar en el panteón de Iwatobi, fueron enterrados uno a lado del otro…

_**Tarararara :D si esta feo es porque lo hice en una madrugada y estaba bien mareada por "cosillas" xD**_


End file.
